Breath No More
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: Alexandria Rose. What was so special about her? Let's not forget to mention the fact that her cousin, Scott McCall is a werewolf, but he keeps it a secret. It must be that the possession of a black mist is the special part, or the fact that when she dies, she comes back to life? When she gets into something she can't handle, can Scott save her? -On Hold
1. Chapter One: Alexandria Rose

**-Chapter One: Alexandria Rose-**

Running. She never thought she could run that fast. Passing every tree, crunching every single leaf, leaping over fallen trees, passing the branches that laid on the ground, every second mattered and if she was to trip, everything was over- her life, her family, her secret, everything. Perhaps we should start from the beginning when Alexandria Rose, the girl running in the woods, met her cousin, Scott McCall, and his mother, her aunt, Melissa. Remember, it's from the beginning, but the ending is coming faster than anyone expected- and it's coming for her.

One hour preparing her bags, another hour that her dad drove her to the airport, half an hour saying goodbye to everyone she loved, half an hour boarding the plane, six hours and a half to get from New York to California on the plane, another half hour to get her bags, and twenty minutes to find who she was staying with- the McCall's. If anyone had to go that long just to get to California, they had to go insane, but somehow Alex held it all together for the moment of meeting her aunt and cousin was worth it. Once Alex hit a bench in the airport, she let her bag that was at her side swing next to her, her black suitcase stay by her feet, and a small wooden box sitting next to her, very close, as she pulled out her phone. Dialing a number, she pressed call as it rang once, twice, three times before someone picked up.  
"Hello?" A young woman's voice picked up- Melissa.  
"Section B of the airport, right of the entrance. You can't miss it." Alex mumbled, slightly smiling, but it faded quickly when she saw someone that she never expected to see- her ex-boyfriend Whitney who was looking around Section B of the airport, only to walk into Section A, disappearing.  
"We're outside the airport, just pulling up. See you in five minutes." Melissa said, letting the sound of the engine shut off while she switched hands on the phone.  
"That's perfect. Before you hang up, can I ask you a question?" Alex suddenly asked, pushing the small wooden box in her bag as she stood up, reaching over for her suitcase.  
"You know you can. Ask away." Melissa mumbled as she got out of her car, entering the airport with Scott by her side.  
"What would you do if you think your ex is following you?" She asked, rolling her suitcase across the floor as her Harley-Davidson Marissa ankle boots clacked against the marble floor.  
"If he was following you for a while, mostly two whole days or more, you can report it to the police, but you need evidence, why?" Melissa explained, suddenly realizing what she was asking and began to become curious.  
"No reason. It was for a friend. Her girlfriend was following her around, as she thought. They were a cute couple- Ella and Sarah, but ended tragically. Anyway, see you soon. Bye." Alex said all in one breath, knowing it would cause questions but she didn't care.  
Looking down at her choice of outfit- Silver Suki Skinny Stretch jeans, Lauren Jeans Co. Top, Off-The-Shoulder Floral-Print Smocked shirt, and Harley-Davidson Marissa ankle boots. Her hair was put into a French braid done by her best and oldest friend, Amelia. Her pinkish lipstick blended in with the blush and then the mascara, everything was pulled together perfectly. As she was in the center of Section B, a face appeared from the crowd- her cousin's face. As Scott spotted Alex, she spotted him, sensing the reason why she dropped her bags the second their eyes met. As she ran across the floor, her boots clacking every single step, Scott ran to her, his sneakers hitting the ground lightly. Inches away, Alex jumped into Scott's arms, kicking her legs up as her face went into her shoulder, happiness spreading from her to Scott. As she let go of him, he let go of her, and she placed her boots on the floor, smiles on Scott and Alex.  
"It's been seven whole years to this day since I last saw you." Alex mumbled, placing her hand on his cheek, a full on smile appearing on her face.  
"You were nine years old and I was ten. It was at the beach. Seven years pass and you turn into a Victoria Secret model." Scott said, glancing from top to bottom at Alex, the happiest smile in seven years appearing on his flawless face.  
"You can speak for yourself, all handsome and flawless. There isn't two models here, it's only one." Alex said, looking from his face to his smile, which made her smile even more, if it was possible.  
As they both looked at each other, Melissa finally caught up to them, smiling at her son and her sister's daughter talking, hugging, smiling.  
"Let me help you with your bags." Scott said, reaching down to pick up Alex's bag, only for her arm to shoot out in front of him.  
"I've got this one." Alex mumbled, picking it up with her left hand as she swung it over her shoulder, a smile still on her face.  
"You've got to meet all my friends." Scott told Alex as he dragged her suit case behind him, Melissa on the other side of Alex.  
"What's her name?" Alex suddenly asked, sensing something on him, just like a secret.  
"Allison," Scott whispered, suddenly snapping out of his trance by her name as he looked over to Alex. "Did my mom tell you about her?"  
"Not at all," Alex began leaning over to Scott as she whispered, "You smell like perfume, not to mention you keep looking down at you phone ever since we hugged."  
Surprised, Scott began to try to get the smell of perfume off him as he rubbed the side of his shirt.  
"What did you do in New York?" Melissa asked, trying to get into the conversation.  
"Worked as a stripper." Alex said, acting like she didn't care, as she turned her head to see Scott and Melissa surprised.  
"I'm joking," Alex laughed, seeing Melissa loose the surprise and give a small chuckle just like Scott did, only he tried a little harder. "Each year, all seven years, I tried painting, failed, photographing, failed, dancing, broke my arm, singing, everyone was deaf for a week, and then I tried acting. Ever since I was twelve years old, I've been in the spotlight. It's not bad once you memorize lines for two months."  
"Glad you found something. Did you work?" Melissa asked, pushing open the entrance door as Alex followed her out, Scott behind them both.  
"Had three jobs- waitress, actress, and played the violin in the park for two whole years. Got paid twenty dollars each hour, about three, as a waitress, was paid thirty to fifty dollars for acting, which happened every Wednesday, and then the violin career got me forty dollars on every Sunday. At the end of my first month, along with my chores money, I got an iPhone, the second month an iPod, and the third a laptop. I did have a side job, but that's not that interesting." Alex said, remembering her side job as an actual stripper for a month, only because she needed the money to help out the apartment her mom was loosing, but she saved it by working all four jobs.  
"That's more than Scott gets in a year." Melissa mumbled, seeing Scott roll his eyes as they spotted Melissa's car.  
"Oh, so he works. Guess not communicating in seven years can make you see a person differently." Alex commented, going over to Melissa's car as Scott put Alex's suitcase into the backseat of the car.  
As Alex got in the backseat, Scott got into the passenger seat along with Melissa in the driver's seat. As soon as they were out of the airport, Scott began to talk to Alex.  
"Do you have anyone?"  
"Whitney," Her voice became hoarse as she said his name, almost like a poison to her lips. "We were serious for a year until he cheated on me. It really didn't matter. He didn't pay attention to me, so I stopped paying attention to him. Our relationship was a timer- only a matter of time before it explodes and hurts people."  
"I'm so-" Scott began to say, but she cut him off, not seeing the point of sorry when it wasn't his fault.  
"Don't blame yourself. Anyway, the girl he cheated me with moved away a few days later." Alex mumbled, giving a small smile, but ended it quickly.  
"There is our house." Melissa said, pulling up next to a small, but beautiful house.  
Scott was the first to get out of the car as he grabbed Alex's suitcase and grabbed her hand to say, "I can show you to your room if you'd like."  
Instead of saying anything, she nodded her head as he dragged her to the house, Melissa behind them. As Scott brought Alex to her room, two windows had been opened to the screen as the black curtains were pulled back, two dressers next to each other in the far corner, two tables next to the top of the bed, along with a closet next to the dressers, a normal bed like Alex's, and a mirror leaning against the wall.  
"You can decorate the room if you want." Scott said, shaking Alex out of looking around the room as she looked over to him.  
"Thank you." Alex mumbled, taking her suitcase from his hand as she dragged it over to the bed, dropping her bag on the table.  
"I'll be back later to check on you." Scott said, taking the knob of the door, closing it as he watched Alex start to unpack her things.  
As she unzipped her suitcase, the first thing she saw was her clothes which were on top of all the items she brought with her. Taking out her pile of clothes, she dropped them on her bed as she folded each of them, stuffing them inside one of the two dressers. After finishing her unpacking, she then took random items out of her bag, finishing in less than half an hour, maybe a full hour. The last thing she unpacked was her bag, which was on the table. She pulled out books, notebooks, binders, everything that she has study on wolves, which became an interest in her history class back in New York.  
After the books, the notebooks, binders, clothes, everything was put where she wanted it to go, her interest sank over to her bag. Curious, she pulled out the wooden box, making sure nobody was watching, and opened it, seeing a knife laying inside. Pulling it out, there were these signs, carvings, that were carved into the wooden handle of the knife. Smiling, Alex realized there was a chain inside and she began to pull on it until a necklace came out. There was a golden chain leading to a locket shaped like a heart. There was a key hole in the center of the heart where it would open into two sections. Looking back through the wooden box, she finally found a key hidden under a piece of wood. When she looked back at the locket, she noticed an engraving on the back, but wouldn't read it until she opened the locket.  
Placing the key in the center of the lock, she heard the click and took out the key. Opening it was a picture of Alex when she was nine years old holding hands with someone. The other part of the picture was in the other section of the heart. Looking closely, she realized that Scott was in the other picture holding hands with someone just like Alex. She pieced it together as she realized that this was a locket of love, her first love being Scott, but he was family, which meant you can't date him. Turning the locket over, she looked closely at the engraving before she started to read, "Dear Alexandria Rose, my beautiful darling: live a full, happy life with children of your own- a family of your own. Live in hope, happiness, and peace. Live like you never have lived before. Live for everyone one of us that couldn't live ourselves. Just, live life."  
Just before she took a closer look at the knife, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Alex acted before she realized what she was doing. She closed the locket, pushed the key under the wood, put away the knife and locket in the box. Hearing the footsteps getting closer, Alex pushed the box under her bed, just in time as somebody opened her door. Turning around to see who it was, Scott was leaning in to see Alex just stand up from the bed.  
"Are you busy?" Scott asked, a voice coming from outside of the door, one that didn't belong to anyone Alex has heard before.  
"I was just going to sle-" Before Alex could finish, Scott was already coming inside, keeping the door shut for a moment.  
"Let me introduce you to my best friend, Stiles." He said as he opened the door, someone tumbling inside, only to stop themselves and to get up.  
"Stiles, this is my cousin, Alexandria, although she is called Alex." Scott said, letting Stiles stand as he looked up at Alex, starting at her shoes before completely looking at her face.  
"Stiles," Alex said, putting her hand out for him to shake, which he did. "Nice to meet you."  
"Same," Stiles said, finishing shaking Alex's hand only to realize what he said. "I mean my name is Stiles, not Alex, and it's good to meet you, not like it's not to nice, it's lovely to meet you. Wait, that's not what I mean't for me to sa-"  
"I get it." Alex said, stopping Stiles from blabbing on and on about something that only needed to be one word, same.  
"Well, sorry for my rambling friend." Scott said, about to usher Stiles out, but Alex grabbed his hand, pulling him back to her.  
"I know what you are." Alex whispered in his ear, hearing his heart pounding like it was in her hand.  
"What?" Scott suddenly asked, getting afraid of what she said.  
"A werewolf," Alex mumbled, staring at him like she was drunk. "The True Alpha. You won't be forced to kill an Alpha to be one. You won't have to kill anyone. You won't have to kill innocent's like you thought you did. Being an Alpha doesn't mean you have to be a killer. You won't have to change like Peter to be an Alpha. You won't be a killer, you'll be a savior. You won't have to take your power, Scott. You already have it. When you become the True Alpha, I will take my knife and stab in you. I will take my time stabbing you over and over again. I will lick the blood, your blood, of the knife, enjoying the taste as you die. Once you die, I will kill your father, then Derek, Peter, the Alpha pack, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, Allison, your mother, all the people you love, and finally, after all the blood on my hands, I will kill the woman that's been there all along. She loves you, Scott, more than you will ever know. She wants hold your hand, walk down the beach with you, marry you, have children with you. Maybe it's family standing in the way, or maybe it's because you love Allison and always will. It's too bad that poor, poor Alexandria won't ever tell you that she loves you. Maybe killing her last isn't my best idea. Killing her first, before I kill you, will hurt you more than ever that when the time comes, when I kill you, you'll want it to be done. Scott, save poor Alexandria 'cause we all know that when she dies, you won't ever be the same. You'll want to die with her, better yet, know that all along, the number of days that she has loved you will be nothing. Alexandria Marian Rose is dead."  
The second the word, "dead," hit Scott, Alex was falling to the ground, a dark mist coming out of her mouth and going to the window, leaving.  
"What the hell was that?!" Stiles asked, seeing Alex fall, Scott run over to her, and the black mist disappearing.  
"Stiles, call for an ambulance." Scott said, leaning in to hear if Alex was breathing.  
"What's hap-" Before Stiles could finish, Scott looked up at him, a tear in his eye.  
"She's not breathing, Stiles!" He yelled, looking back to her as Stiles fiddled to get his phone out, trying to save her life.


	2. Chapter Two: The Living And The Dead

**-Chapter Two: The Living And The Dead-**

****"We've got a female around sixteen coming in. When the call came in, the male said she wasn't breathing. Come on, Melissa. We need you for this one." Jane, one of the nurse's, grabbed Melissa's shoulder, telling her that she was needed.  
"We can't loose this one." Melissa said, running to the entrance of the hospital just as her phone rang.  
Checking the caller ID, she saw it was Scott and she picked up.  
"Listen, Scott, we've got some-" She was interrupted with Stiles' voice that sounded full of panic.  
"Mrs. McCall, it's Stiles'. Scott's busy right now." Stiles' sounded like he was out of breath and his voice was panicked and worried.  
"Stiles, tell me what's wrong." Melissa said, trying to calm him down as she tried to listen.  
"That female, the sixteen year old that's coming in, it's-" Just as Stiles was going to say the name, Alex's body came across the room with paramedic's, nurse's, doctor's, everyone trying to keep her alive.  
"Alex." Melissa mumbled, beginning to panic as she was called to help.  
"Yeah, how did you-" Stiles began to say, only for Melissa to interrupt him.  
"I'm looking at her. Listen, Stiles, I need to go." Melissa said, hanging up on Stiles as she dropped her phone, running over to help her.

"Come on, Alex. Breath." Melissa said, pumping air into Alex's body, a few tears in her eyes as she watched the life of Alex began to end.  
"Mel-" A doctor began to say, looking at Melissa, feeling bad about the teenager.  
"Not yet." Melissa growled, hoping for a pulse, but there wasn't a sign.  
"Call it!" The same doctor said, looking at the clock as a nurse did.  
"Time of death, 5:55 PM." The nurse said, as everyone began to leave expect for Jane.  
"Melissa!" Jane called, trying to get her to stop hitting Alex's heart.  
"Melissa," She called again, pushing Melissa back from Alex by her shoulder as she looked into her eyes. "We've lost her."  
"You don't understand. She's my sister's daughter. She's not dead. She can't be dead." Melissa said, pushing back her hair with her wrists as Jane began to hug Melissa.  
"I'm sorry, but she's dead." Jane mumbled as Melissa crashed in tears, not believing that this nightmare, all of it, was true until Scott and Stiles appeared at the door, looking over at her crying.  
Scott looked at Alex's face, her eyes closed, her mouth straight, but he could still see her face, her real face that was hidden. It was full of fright, just a frightened face buried beneath the one above. Suddenly flashes of Alex began to appear in his mind starting with the first time they met.

_Seven years ago:  
"Scott, this is Alexandria Rose, your cousin." Melissa said as Alexandria reached out her hand.  
"It's actually Alex. Nice to meet you, Scott." Alex said, smiling as she grabbed Scott's hand.  
"You too." Scott mumbled, shaking her hand as he smiled.  
"Do you want to go swimming with me?" Alex asked, letting go of his hand as she watched him.  
"Sure." Scott mumbled as looked at Alex.  
"Last person there is a rotten egg!" Alex shouted as she pushed Scott down, running ahead of him as he began to run after her as he got up.  
"You are going to regret that!" Scott shouted as he tackled Alex to the sand, both of them laughing.  
Running into the water, they splashed each other, laughing as they did so. Scott looked at Alex as he saw he ponytails, her braided ponytails swing around as she looked up at him.  
_  
"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked, shaking him as Scott suddenly looked around him.  
"Yeah." Scott mumbled, looking at the dead body of Alex.  
"I can't believe she's dead. I just meant her today." Stiles said as Melissa walked over to them, hugging Scott as they began to leave.  
"Hold on!" Jane yelled, suddenly pulling them back.  
"What?" Melissa asked, wiping away her tears as she looked at Jane.  
"She's got a pulse. We've got a pulse!" Jane said, looking over at Melissa who was running over to her along with Scott and Stiles.  
"She's alive!" Melissa yelled, looking up at Jane and then to Scott and Stiles.

Alex opened her eyes, staring around her as she saw an empty room, but not her bedroom. Blinking a few more times, she looked around to see she was in a hospital. As she sat up in the bed, the door opened in the corner, Scott coming in with his back turned to Alex. As he turned around, he saw Alex was awake and he ran over to her, smiling, before he hugged her.  
"I- I don't understand." Alex mumbled, looking around the hospital room before her eyes laid on Scott.  
"You died." Scott whispered, looking up at Alex as she titled her head.  
"So, is this heaven? I'd picture it to be less hospital-like." Alex said, leaning against the pillows behind her.  
"No, you're alive, but you died for a moment. It was a miracle." Scott said, staring into Alex's eyes as he knew the deep dark secret she was keeping, but he didn't know the half of it.  
"Well, I'm happy that I'm alive, now I'm leaving." Alex told Scott as she removed the IV to get up, only for Scott to put his hand on her chest.  
"You need to stay in the bed. Someone tried to kill you and I want to make sure that you don't die again." Scott said, whispering the word, "again," as no one wanted to hear it.  
"Stop it." Alex whispered, looking over at Scott.  
"What?" Scott asked, suddenly interested and confused.  
"Stop telling me I died. You know my mom used to tell me, 'When I was a child, my mother told me these exact words, and now I will tell you them: To die is an awfully big adventure.'" Alex said, staring up at Scott before asking, "How did I die?"  
"They, uh, they don't know." Scott said, not knowing how to put it that some mist came out of her.  
"They are going to find out, right?" Alex said, suddenly very afraid, but she put on a brave face.  
"Yeah, they are." Scott reassured Alex, hoping that the next time they would be in a hospital would be to see his mom.


	3. Chapter Three: The Past

**-Chapter Three: The Past-**

"Have you found anything?" Scott's voice came into Alex's head as she was sleeping again.  
"We can't figure out what happened. Something seemed to be keeping her alive, so when that something left her, she was already dead for a good hour, possibly an hour and a half. It's impossible for Alex to have woken up, just like that." Melissa said as her shoes clacked against the floor.  
"Can she go back to our house? If there isn't anything that could kill her-" Before Scott could continue, Melissa sighed, having bad news, like it wasn't already bad.  
"The doctor said that, due to her dead for now three whole hours, her body had shut down and now it's trying to repair it's self. If we move her to the house, there is a good chance that her body will shut down, and for good this time. Do you really want to risk your cousin's life, Scott?" Melissa asked, frustrated about everything that was happening at the moment.  
"Mom, whatever did that to her is still out there," Scott began, waiting for two nurse's to pass by before continuing. "And it's not human."  
It seemed like, at that time, everything had stopped. Melissa's heartbeat spiked up, only to be slowed down, Scott's heartbeat was slowing down, everything was slowing down. Then a voice appeared in Alex's mind almost as quickly as everything slowed down.  
"Alexandria, you there? Well, of course you are. I have failed to kill you and now Scott will be stronger than ever because of you. Maybe it's time to kill his mother, how about his best friend, what about his lover? We all know that you two can never fall in love, well, he can't. If you dare tell him about this, I will sneak into your room, pick up a knife, and slice your throat with it, then I will carve into you as you choke on your own blood. When he come's running to your rescue, it'll be too late. The life of Alexandria Marian Rose will end in a tragic suicide, as you will be holding the knife. I'll carve a nice suicide letter to everyone you love, telling them how you had to end it because you died before, so why shouldn't you stay dead? After that I'll go for his mother, telling her what he is, what he has done, and how you told me that you should be next before you brutally killed yourself. Then, after I stabbed enough knife's into her to look like a voodoo doll, I murder Scott's friends, and finally reach his lover, Allison. Oh, you want to kill her yourself, don't you? Maybe I should leave you alive so you can rot in jail when they find traces of your hair at the crime scene, and then why not add fingerprints? You'll kill Scott yourself and get his power, as I already can get into you, as I've done it before. Got to be careful though. Your life is now worth something. Oh, I can't wait to taste his blood on your lips. His blood all over you, dripping off the blade of the knife. Don't you want to just kill everyone? Oh, and Alexandria," The voice called as Alex opened her eyes to see a black mist over her. "Hello."  
Suddenly a scream pierced the air- Alex's scream.  
Nurse's flooded the room, each holding her down as she screamed, "She's gonna get me," over and over again as Melissa came into the room, Scott and Stiles waiting outside. As they watched her kick and fight the arms pinning her down on the bed, a doctor stabbed a needle into her neck. Soon Alex had stopped fighting and she fell back into unconsciousness in fright. Sighing, Melissa returned to Scott and Stiles who still had their eyes focused on Alex.  
"Is she going to be alright?" Stiles asked, horrified of what just happened.  
"I don't know. All she did was repeat: She's gonna get me. Do you have any idea of what she's talking about?" Melissa asked, looking back at poor Alex.  
"Not yet." Scott said, glaring at Alex before walking down the hall, Stiles following.  
"Have you talked to Allison yet?" Stiles suddenly asked, looking at Scott.  
"If you haven't noticed, I've kinda have enough problems on my hands. Adding Allison won't get me anywhere, will it?" Scott asked, turning down the hall.  
"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked, seeing so many emotions in Scott's eyes.  
"You mean what am I going to do. First I'm going to find out how to keep Alex safe, then I will find out what the hell is attacking her, and finally, finally I'll cure Alex and we can be best friends again." Scott mumbled, looking at Stiles who looked offended.  
"And what are we?" Stiles asked, about to cross his arms as he felt offended.  
"Friend best friends." Scott said, walking faster and faster.  
"And what's the difference between us and both of you?" Stiles asked, stopping Scott in the middle of the hall, looking at him.  
"We are friend best friends, Alex and I are family best friends. Now, can I go?" Scott asked, walking around Stiles as he began to go down the hall.  
"Scott," Stiles asked as Scott stopped, his body staying the same, but his head looked to his side. "Don't die and don't do something that you'll regret."  
Without talking further, Scott listened and then walked down the rest of the hall, turning the corner to leave Stiles alone in the hall.

Inside Alex's mind, the voice was gone, all her nightmares were gone, it was just her dreams left. As Alex was on a beach, she looked towards her right to see two children running down the sand. One of the children, a girl, pushes the boy down as she barely reaches the water before the boy tackles her to the ground. They both go in the water, laughing as they splashed each other. After what seemed like hours of swimming, they ran up to the sand as the girl started to make a pile of sand and the boy made a circle around the pile of sand with a stick that he found. It only took a couple minutes to realize that what Alex was watching was Scott and her as children, the first time they meant. It seemed like hours were spent on the beach as Melissa and Alex's mother talked and Scott and Alex played. Finally the sun started to set and everyone got in their cars. As she watched, Scott was in a separate car than her and their hands were pressed against the car windows. Smiling, they watched each other disappear as they went left and they went right.  
As Alex walked back down to the beach, she found a heart in the sand near the tide. As she got closer, Alex saw the initials: S.M. and A.R. that was inside the heart. Written below that initials was: Forever and Always. Never has she seen it until now, and her heart suddenly smiled, if possible. Suddenly Alex stopped smiling as she realized this, them, would never be. As she looked up, a mist clouded around her and it felt like she was free-falling to her death, after everything that happened. It turned out that it was a year later when Alex was ten years old and she was in a field with her mother. Her mother was purchasing a farm that had cows, chickens, rabbits, and the rest of the farm animals. Suddenly Alex realized that it was the saddest moment that she ever remembered in her life. It was when she had to leave her friends, her home, her father, everything. It all turned to good when she made new friends, got used to the house, and everything felt right. Two years later they moved to an apartment in New York City, which was were Alex went to next. Alex started to see she was seeing her life since she met Scott. Everything was all okay when Scott was in her life, and it turned even better when they met in the airport, until the whole death even. What if Alex's life wasn't with Scott, it was without Scott as all her memories had been without Scott?


	4. Chapter Four: What's Inside

**-Chapter Four: What's Inside-**

****"How does a sixteen year old girl, not to mention that she's practically my daughter now, disappears from a hospital in ten seconds flat?" Melissa asked, staring behind a doctor that was telling her the news at the empty bed of Alex.  
"When the nurse left the room, she came back to an empty bed. It was like she just vanished." He explained, seeing the panic of the situation and looked around the room.  
"What's wrong?" Jane asked as she walked by, looking at a stressed Melissa exit a room.  
"Besides the disappearance of a sixteen year old girl, nothing." Melissa mumbled as she walked with Jane over to entrance of the hospital.  
"Girl, everything's going to be alright." Jane reassured, taking out a piece of paper as she walked over to the check-in, beginning to write on it.  
"This is just like that other girl, Lydia." Melissa said, picking up a clipboard from behind the desk as she began to write on it.  
"We'll find her." Jane said as she put the paper behind the desk before she walked down the hall.  
"What's wrong?" Scott appeared walking into the entrance of the hospital seeing Melissa stressed out.  
"Oh, we're just missing a sixteen year old girl." Melissa murmured, dropping the pen as she looked at Scott, sighing.  
"It's Alex, isn't it?" Scott said, looking over at the empty hospital room where nurse's were crowding around.  
"She could be dying out there, or hurt, or even..." Melissa drifted off into more terrible things hoping none of them were true.  
"Breath, breath, breath." Scott repeated, as his right hand was on her back, making sure she stopped worrying and shaking.  
"If you find her, you'll call, right?" Melissa asked, looking at Scott who was smiling to say, "Yes, I promise I'll call you if I find her."  
"Thanks." Melissa said as she walked down the hall, still thinking about Alex.

"What do you mean they lost her?!" Stiles yelled into his phone as he was outside the hospital in his jeep.  
"Stiles, they lost her." Scott repeated as he heard his friend ask the same question over and over.  
"Alright. I'm waiting outside the hospital. Man, this is just like Lydia all over again." Stiles said, calming down as he saw Scott walk over to his jeep.  
"I hope they find her, or we do." Scott told Stiles as he hung the phone up and got in the jeep as Stiles hung up his phone.  
"She's strong. Someone'll find her, or she'll find her way back to us. The tables have turned." Stiles realized, seeing Scott act like he did with Lydia and him act like Scott did, except no werewolf or anything like that to help track her.  
"The strangest thing is, I can't smell her like I did with Lydia." Scott said, looking at Stiles who titled his head, confused.  
"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, wanting an explanation.  
"You know how everyone has a smell, like something to tell who they are? I smelled her hospital bed, anything she touched in the last hour or so. That had a smell, but nothing is coming to me. It's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth." Scott said as he put on his seat belt, looking over to Stiles.  
"No offense, but she isn't exactly normal right now." Stiles said, starting his jeep as he looked behind him to back out.  
"It's not her fault." Scott whispered, ending the conversation.

As they were driving down the road, Scott's phone started to ring and he looked down to see who it was. Allison, of course. In fact, he hasn't talked to her for a week now, ever since they broke up, nothing has been quite the same with them. Now Alex has come into his life and all he can think about is her. If he had to save anyone right now, it was Alex.  
"That Allison?" Stiles asked, peaking down from the road to Scott's phone before looking back up again.  
"Isn't it always her? Do you think I should answer?" Scott asked, looking at his phone keep Allison's name on the screen.  
"I'm sure she'll understand the only reason you aren't talking is because your cousin is here. A lot's happened involving your cousin." Stiles said, turning as he quickly looked at Scott.  
"I haven't told her." Scott whispered, letting Stiles not hear him on purpose.  
"Mind repeating?" Stiles asked as Scott gripped his phone harder than before.  
"I haven't told her, Stiles!" Scott yelled, seeing the screen turn back as Allison's name vanished.  
"Why not?" Stiles asked, gripping the steering wheel as Scott looked over to him.  
"She doesn't need to know everything about my life." Scott mumbled, shoving his phone back into his pocket just as a text came up.  
"Probably not." Stiles mumbled, keeping his eyes on the road as Scott started to smell the air, hoping for Alex's smell to come up.

"He won't pick up, Lydia." Allison said, looking at Lydia who was putting on shoes and taking them off.  
"He's probably busy. Now, get over here and help me pick out shoes. There are too many last season shoes that I own and I can't be seen in them." Lydia said, tossing a pair to the corner of the room.  
"By the time we're done, you'll have a pair of shoes, just one. I don't understand the difference between in season shoes and out season shoes." Allison said as she put her phone on the bed and walked over to Lydia.  
"Poor, poor Allison." Lydia said as she tossed another pair to the corner.  
"We could at least donate these shoes to charity." Allison said, looking at black heels that Lydia took and threw to the corner.  
"Orphans can't wear last season shoes." Lydia told Allison as she got off the floor to look at her clothes.  
"I'm pretty sure they don't care what season shoes they are. I don't." Allison said as she stood up with Lydia to see her clothes.  
"That's the difference between you and me: You want to orphans to have the wrong season shoes and I try to make sure they don't get teased for it. Maybe after we're done we can see what seasons you were. Probably have to trash it all, but you'll thank me when you wear the right season." Lydia mumbled as she tossed a dress to the corner.  
"Oh, I'm sure I'll say something." Allison said as she looked at the pile of out of season items.

"What's your name?" A woman asked, sitting at the desk of Imelda's Inn, looking at the computer in front of her, waiting for a name.  
"For what?" A teenager asked, staring back at the woman like she was nothing.  
"So I can register your name into the computer and so you can purchase the room." The woman said, yawning quickly before staring back up at the teenager.  
"Rose, Alexandria Rose." She told the woman as she continued on to her room, smiling to herself.

About to walk out of the hospital, Melissa heard her name being called.  
"What is it?" Melissa asked, dropping her purse as she walked over to Jane.  
"There was a call from Imelda's Inn. Alexandria Rose just purchased a room." Before Jane could continue with the rest of "just purchased a room," Melissa was making her way to her car, hoping it was actually Alex.  
When she got in her car, she picked up her phone, quickly dialing Scott's number.  
"Hello?" Scott answered.  
"Imelda's Inn. Alex. Purchased. Room." Melissa said, hanging up as she pulled out of the parking space, hurrying to the inn.

"Who was that?" Stiles asked as he was about to turn, only for Scott to reach over, turning the steering wheel left.  
"My mom. Get us to Imelda's Inn." Scott said as Stiles took off to the inn, wondering what was important.

Melissa was the first at the motel, Scott and Stiles being the second. Getting out of the car, Stiles felt like the only one who didn't know what was happening. Running inside, Melissa went over to the desk where the lady who called was.  
"Which room is Alexandria Rose's?" Melissa asked as Scott and Stiles made it behind her.  
"Who are you?" The woman asked, not wanting to let out information to anyone about the guests in the inn.  
"From the hospital. That girl is a sixteen year old patient as the hospital and if you don't tell us what room she is in, she may die, or might be dying right now!" Melissa shouted as the woman clicked on a few things before looking up at Melissa.  
"Room 8 down that hallway." She said, pointing down a hall as Melissa ran down it, followed by Scott and Stiles, letting Stiles start to catch on.  
As soon as they reached room 8, Melissa banged on the door until someone came. Alex was at the door, dressed in a black dress that went all the way down to her ankles, showing a pair of black boots. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head.  
"Alex, I'm so glad we found you." Melissa said, hugging Alex as soon as she saw her.  
"Excuse me, lady, but my name is Alexandria." She said, pushing Melissa off of her as she looked at all of them who were surprised.  
"Lady?" Melissa repeated, mad about what she was being called and a little scared.  
"I don't know who you are. In fact, I don't know who any of you are. All I know is my name." She said, about to close the door when Melissa put her foot in between.  
"This is your cousin, Scott," Melissa said, pointing to her son as she went on. "That's his best friend, Stiles, and I am your aunt."  
Everything was silent until one word popped out of Alexandria's mouth: "Who?"


	5. Chapter Five: Memories

**-Chapter Five: Memories-  
**  
Sitting on the couch in Alexandria's room, everyone was just as confused as Alexandria was. Melissa looked from Scott to Alexandria, Scott looked from Melissa to Alexandria, Stiles looked from Melissa to Scott to Alexandria, everyone finally staring at Alexandria as she looked back at all of them.  
"Alexandria, how did you get those clothes and the money to pay for this room?" Melissa asked, being careful as she didn't want to scare Alexandria.  
"I don't remember. All I know is my name, just like I told you." Alexandria said, shifting on the couch away from Stiles.  
"What do you remember?" Scott asked, looking at her who started to think and then said, "I was outside the inn and something told me to go inside. I went on from there and purchased a room, thus this. Then you came and now we are here."  
"Alexandria, this is going to sound weird, but you were in the hospital." Melissa began, trying to help her remember what happened.  
"Why was I in the hospital?" Alexandria asked, looking over to Melissa as she started to get afraid.  
"You died, but we somehow revived you. The doctor that took care of you told us that it was dangerous to take you out of the hospital because you might die again and stay dead." Melissa explained, making motions with her hands as she looked over to Alexandria.  
"How did I die?" She asked, looking down at her hands as Scott came in.  
"Nobody knows." He whispered, looking over at Stiles and then at Melissa.  
"Does anyone know what's wrong with me?" Alexandria asked, her heartbeat increasing, the beating pounding in Scott's ears.  
"Not yet." Stiles said, letting them know that he was still in the room.  
"You said yet. Does that mean someone will?" Alexandria glanced at Stiles who suddenly fumbled with words to choose from, but finally found some.  
"Scott and I are looking for a cure, along with the hospital. You're going to be fine." Stiles told Alexandria who sniffled, looked up, and whispered, "Thank you," before she got up and walked over to the bathroom.  
"Alexandria." Scott called as Alexandria turned to look back, suddenly falling over on the ground just like before, except with no black mist. "Alexandria!"  
Everyone raced to her side, Melissa flipping her over as Alexandria's eyes opened, looking at the faces in front of her. Opening her mouth, she mumbled, "What's happening to me?"  
"We need to get her to a hospital. Scott, call nine one one, and Stiles," Melissa ordered as she held Alexandria's hand, trying to help her up. "Help me get Alexandria outside."  
Hearing the orders, Scott called while Stiles helped Alexandria up from her right and Melissa helped from her left side. Once Scott finished his call, he walked out of the room, shutting the door as he went to follow Melissa, Stiles, and Alexandria. As they helped Alexandria to the entrance of the inn, Alexandria's left leg suddenly gave out on her left weight, all of it crashing down on Melissa who tried harder to help.  
"Alexandria, tell me what's happening." Melissa said, readjusting herself so she could grip Alexandria better.  
"I can't feel it. Why can't I feel it?" Alexandria worried, looking from her leg to Melissa, and then back to her leg as she couldn't feel anything.  
"What? Can't feel what?" Melissa asked, looking from her head to her toes, trying to see what was wrong.  
"My left leg. I can't feel it at all. What's happening?" She panicked, feeling Melissa grip her arm, pushing her up as she was starting to fall.  
"Stiles, we can't make it outside. We need to lay her down right here, right now." She told Stiles as she stopped, Scott catching up to them as he watched them lay Alexandria down.  
"What's happening to her?" Scott barely yelled, dropping to his knees as he tried to support Alexandria's head on his thighs.  
"That's what I'd like to know." Alexandria said, looking up at Melissa who was checking over Alexandria.  
"I'm going to check your leg, alright?" Melissa asked as she saw Alexandria nod before she picked up her leg, checking it.  
"What is it?" Stiles asked as Melissa had a face of shock and a bit of worry grow over her.  
"She's moved too much for her body to handle. It's shutting her down. If it continues to shut down this fast, she'll die in half an hour, or, if we move her more than we have before, she'll be dead instantly." Melissa said, panicking as she heard the ambulance stop outside and soon two paramedic's were next to Alexandria.  
"We need to move her now." One of the paramedic's told Melissa who shook her head and said, "If we move her, she'll die instantly. She isn't going anywhere."  
"What do you mean?" The same paramedic asked, looking at Alexandria who looked like she was sweating more than possible.  
"She died a day or so ago and her body had shut down. Now it's trying to repair, but, with all the moving, it makes it impossible to repair and after all she has moved, it had started to shut down again. This time permanently." Melissa explained, seeing Stiles shocked and Scott worried.  
"Can I talk to Scott alone?" Alexandria asks, watching Stiles, the paramedic's, and Melissa get up and walk outside. "I remember when I was nine years old- the first time I met you. I lied. I only remember you, Scott. A feeling came to me- love. Do I love you?"  
"Oh, I think you do, but you know you can't. We're cousins." Scott said, wishing they weren't as he started to feel the same, but he knew it was wrong.  
"If I die-" Alexandria began, only to be cut off by Scott.  
"You won't."  
"Dammit, Scott. Listen; if I die, I don't want this, us, to be left unsaid. I want to leave it closed, not to mention part of me, no, a lot of me wants you, but only little says it doesn't. I want to let you know that I support the side that doesn't want it. I want you to know that, even though I still love you, it'll have to be as cousins." A tear came out of Alexandria's eye as she saw Scott smile.  
"Alex." Scott sighed, reaching for her hand as her smile grew just like his.  
"'I don't fall to pieces. I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about 'cause I'm in love with you.'" Alexandria whispered to Scott, getting the words from Fall To Piece's by Avril Lavigne.  
"'Pretty please. I know it's a drag. Wipe your eyes and put up your head. I wish you could be happy instead. There's nothing else I can do than love you the best that I can.'" Scott whispered, getting the words from Darlin by Avril Lavigne.  
"It's not your fault." Alexandria whispered to Scott as her hand began to let go of his, her breath getting slower, and finally her eyes closed.  
"Alex. Alex, please don't go." Scott put his head on Alexandria's chest, listening for a heartbeat. Nothing. Out of all the things he'd cry for, she was one of them.  
A tear. Another. Another. Soon he was crying more than he thought he could. He held her hand in his, wishing she would come back, but there was nothing to be done. He knew that if they tried to revive her, she wouldn't come back to him. This was not the plan. It wasn't the plan! SHE WASN'T THE PLAN! After a few minutes or so, Scott wiped his eyes, let go of Alexandria's hand, and backed away from her. He knew that anyone could tell he was crying, but he didn't care. He watched her body, nothing moving, and he carefully took off his sweatshirt, walked over to her, and laid it across her face. Once he finished, he made his way to the doors, his heartbeat speeding up. He opened the door, staring at the ground as everyone turned to him. Finally, he looked up a the crowd of people, let in a breath, and whispered, "She's gone."


	6. Chapter Six: Wearing Black

**-Chapter Six: Wearing Black-  
**  
After a month since Alexandria died, the funeral was finally planned a week from today. No one could believe that she had died and the more her death came to mind, everyone denied it. Scott finally told Allison about Alexandria after she had cornered him in school. At first Allison didn't care about her, but when he finished, she was hugging Scott, telling him that you never actually let someone go, but you try your best to because you know it's the best for them and for you. Days passed by, sucking everyone closer to the funeral. Scott planned to let Alexandria go when he was at her funeral- after all, it's what she would've wanted. Melissa was taking Scott shopping for his funeral suit the day before the funeral, which turned out to be tomorrow. Allison, Lydia, Stiles, Melissa, everyone Scott knew was coming to the funeral. As always, Stiles was the supporter for Scott, which he really could use at the time. Scott never could tell Alexandria that he loved her and now it's too late. He never did say goodbye to Alexandria, but it felt like she didn't say goodbye either. Scott spent several days to push himself to believe that she wasn't dead, but each time the funeral was brought up, it got realer for him.  
Finally the time came when Alexandria's funeral was in a couple hours. Melissa had gotten dressed, but Scott just stared at his suit, waiting for the last minute to put it on. He had to be stronger for Alexandria, after all she didn't leave him until she told him that she loved him, but wouldn't hold it against him if he didn't love her. They loved each other as family, but as a couple, maybe. Scott really didn't know what he was feeling, but it sure wasn't happiness, nor was it madness, so what was it? Guilt? Sadness? Upset? Torn inside? Scott had so many emotions, it was hard to pick just one. As his suit laid on his door, he finally picked it up and went into the bathroom, putting on a strong face for Alexandria.  
"Scott, are you ready?" Melissa was outside his door, leaning her head against the wall.  
"No, not really, but who would be?" Scott answered as he opened his door, shutting it quietly.  
"I know, Scott. I know." Melissa whispered, taking Scott's hand as he allowed it, needing someone at the moment.  
As they walked out of the house, they got in the car, silence clouding around them. Suddenly Scott couldn't handle it and broke it like thin glass.  
"You know the last thing she told me?"  
"What?" Melissa asked as she pulling out, away from the house.  
"'It's not your fault.'" Scott mumbled, knowing that her death was his fault.  
"It wasn't your fault, Scott." Melissa commented, realizing her son was blaming herself.  
It was silent until they got to the funeral. Once they arrived, all the guests were there and they started the funeral, Alexandria's coffin at the front. Everybody lined up, saying goodbye to Alexandria. When it was Scott's turn, he put down a white rose and whispered, "I'm letting you go."  
When he finished saying goodbye, Melissa and Scott went home. Scott did it. He let Alexandria Marian Rose go.

**This is a "I-might-continue-this-story-if-I-have-any-time" story. Usually I do have lots of time, but I have many other fanfictions to write and it's all GRRRR, but, if anyone liked this, than I might continue. I hate how it was left off and I want to continue it, filling in all the beginnings, middles, and endings.**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Rising

**Decided that I will continue this story. Keep watch- new chapters comin' your way.**

Chapter Seven: The Rising

Just as the sun was going down, a hand was punched out from under the dirt, a body suddenly forming as it reached the surface- the body of Alexandria. She brushed the dirt out of her hair with her fingers, undoing some knots as she stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes. Looking at the sun, she watched it slowly go down, her feeling a sudden loss of something or someone. There was only one problem- she didn't know who she was or where she was.

"Scott, it's been several weeks since the funeral. You need to come out of your room or at least eat something because you just can't expect to get over her by staying in your room." Melissa said, her head leaning against the door as she waited for an answer.  
Opening the door, Scott's face appeared, looking at Melissa as she looked back at him to say, "I'm going to go talk to her."  
"Do you want me to come?" Melissa asked, seeing Scott shake his head as he passed by Melissa, not saying another word.  
Melissa stared at Scott for the longest time, feeling a different lose as he loved her, almost more than a cousin, but then again, she wasn't as close to her as Scott was.

Walking over to her grave, he looked around to see the empty cemetery echoing the speeding cars that went by and the talking of a passing couple. After feeling like someone was watching him, he finally looked down at her grave to see the dirt was scattered all over the ground. Crouching down, he saw the coffin laying open with scratch marks, almost like fingernail scratches in the top of the coffin, his eyes leading down to the empty spot where Alexandria would have been. He should have been terrified, an uneasy stomach, but instead he felt normal, no tears, just normal, almost like a sudden happiness. Would this mean that she is alive, walking among the living? Scott frantically searched around, but nothing caught his eye, not even a moving shadow. His eyes leaded back to the coffin, wondering what happened to Alexandria.

"Can I help you?" A man said as he stood at the counter, staring at her.  
"I don't know." She whispered, looking around for something to come to her.  
"What's your name?" He asked, shifting his body weight to his other foot as he waited for her to answer.  
"I don't know." She repeated, still looking around, not bothering to look at him.  
"Do you know where you are?" He asked, interested in what was happening with her.  
"No, I don't." She whispered, looking from her shoes to his eyes.  
"Let me help you then," He said, leaving his post as he brought her over to a table. "My name's Matt, the owner of this restaurant. You are in Beacon Hills, California, and I'm sorry, but I don't know your name. Do you remember anything?"  
"I think I was dead," She said, looking at him as she explained the best she could. "I was trapped inside a coffin, in this outfit, and I began to claw. It was so dark. I pushed and kicked and clawed my way out the best I could, the coffin finally gave and I was able to push it only a few inches, just enough to get my hand out. I wasn't far under, no, but it was a long way out. I got to surface and looked at the tombstone. I think my name was Alexandria Rose, but it was a blur. I ran away when a man came to my grave and watched him. I don't know who he was, though."  
"That must have been a dream because you aren't dead. You are alive, but maybe the name you saw can help us." He said to her as he caught on, standing up at he walked over to his laptop, typing away.  
"What have you found?" She asked as she saw his expression, him waving her over.  
"Alexandria Rose. 1994-2013," He said, showing her as she opened her mouth, almost surprised. "Are any of these men who you saw?"  
"Him," She said, pointing to a man who had a white rose in his hand. "Scott McCall."  
"We've got another name." He said, scrolling down in the newspaper to see the name of Scott McCall.  
"Scott McCall, cousin of Alexandria Rose goes to her funeral." She whispered, her hand reaching for his face as she smiled, seeing a memory of a long time ago.  
"Do you remember him?" Matt asked, seeing the way her smile grew.  
"I think I loved this man, but I don't think he loved me back. I remember him and the day I cried, knowing he wouldn't love me like that." She said, reaching back to put her hand next to her side.  
"I'm sorry. Would you like me to get the number of Scott and call him?" Matt asked, picking up the phone book to see her nod, a few tears in her eyes.  
"I think I miss him. I don't think we said goodbye the right way." She said as she walked back over to the table, sitting down as she tried to stop crying.

As Scott walked inside, he heard the phone ringing and he went over to answer it, the caller ID being a pizza restaurant down the road.  
"Hello?" Scott answered, wondering why they would call him, not the other way around.  
"I have an Alexandria Rose at my pizza restaurant and she wants to know if you'd like to see her." He asked, hearing a girl crying in the background.  
"Be there in five minutes." He said, dropping the phone as he ran out the door, not bothering to get the keys to the car.

"Do you think he'll still look at me the same?" Alexandria asked, picking up another napkin to stop her tears from flowing.  
"Not the same, no. Sweetheart, you died and came back to life. Now, how would anyone look at you the same when they know you were dead?" Matt replied, not wanting to have her hear it, but it was needed.  
"What do you suggest?" She asked, shifting in her seat as he watched her.  
"Become someone new. Dye your hair, change your name- become someone else." He suggested, seeing her nod as the door opened.  
"Are you Scott McCall?" He asked, seeing the other man look around.  
"Yes." He said, walking over as he saw her in front of him.  
"Scott?" She whispered, turning around to see him, the same face from the picture, in front of her.  
"Alexandria." He whispered as she jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly as he did the same.  
"Do you think that I could change who I am? I want to be someone new." She asked as she let go, staring at him as he smiled, hugging her again.  
"Yes." He whispered, hugging her like he's never hugged anyone before.


	8. Chapter Eight: Someone New

Chapter Eight: Someone New

Pulling her hood over her face, she tucked her black hair inside her hood, behind her neck, as she put on Imaginary by Evanescence, beginning to run through the woods. Her converse hit the ground, cracking the leafs under her as she put in her earphones, listening to the words. Blinking, she tried to get used to her black glasses, as ever since she had died, her vision has blurred, needing square black glasses that fitted her face. Turning pass a tree, she gripped it with her fingers as she listened to the words, hearing a faint howl in the distance. Pulling out an earphone, she listened to the wind hitting the trees, passing through hollow logs, not hearing any howling that she thought she heard. Putting back in the earphone, she took off running with no idea that someone was watching her run- Derek Hale.

Her name, the one she had chosen has fitted her nicely, it swaying into the glasses and black hair look with a dark soul, one that no one could reach. Scott somehow convinced Melissa to let her stay with them until she could find an apartment, using the word, "friend," as an excuse. Clara Amenity was now a sixteen year old girl who listens to Evanescence, Black Veil Brides, and all those bands that she seemed to fall into love instantly, more than her old music. She tried to act emo, using a little black make up here and there, but it just wouldn't fit her like her other personality. Clara tried to ease into her, stilling trying, and she's starting to reach it with her inspiration, Amy Lee.

Running, she soon reached the middle, the deep middle, of the woods were your screams couldn't be heard and someone, something, would come out to bite you, killing you instantly, or so she heard from a few rumors at school. Instead of wearing her same old clothes that she used to love, she wore emo-like clothes, trying to blend in with black clothes. At school, after trying to be emo, someone began to hang out with her, helping her become more of the emo-type. She now almost blended into being emo with the help of who friend who was named Elizabeth, nicknamed Eliza.  
With her converse, her black high top converse, she slowly stopped as she saw a burnt house, one that was falling to pieces, but still almost held up, placed in the middle of the woods. Looking around, she pulled out her earphones, leaving her regular trail and heading over to the house. How could she not have seen it before? It's not like it had appeared over night or just was placed there. As she walked up the steps, she brushed her hands against the carving on the door before pushing it open.  
"Hello?" She suddenly felt a sudden urge to check if anyone was in the house, which was obviously stupid as she thought of who would live in a burnt house that was nearly a pile of woods on the ground.  
Pulling her hood down, she let her black hair come out of her hood, it falling around her shoulders as she began to climb the stairs. Reaching the top, she looked one way, wanting to go towards it, but she felt something, more like someone's breath on the back of her neck. Before she could turn around to look, a hand wrapped around her throat, pulling her against the wall as she looked into hazel eyes.  
"Why are you here?" He demanded, squeezing her throat as she tried to breath.  
"I... don't know." She tried to say, wanting to bring her hands up to her throat, only stopping.  
"Who are you?" He asked, no mercy in his eyes as the pressure on her neck increased.  
"Clara," She managed to squeeze out, trying to finish as she closed her eyes, a tear leaking as she whispered, "Clara Amenity."  
"You shouldn't be here, Clara." He whispered, his ears perking up as he thought he heard a few branches braking outside.  
"Why are you here?" She whispered, feeling his hand start to release some of the pressure as her voice got a little louder.  
"This is my house," He said, squeezing tighter and tighter as he growled, "I'm Derek Hale."  
Suddenly something attacked Derek, launching it's self from somewhere as it pushed him to the side, releasing Clara as she caught the steps of the stairs, turning to fall down. Standing up, Scott shifted from the werewolf side of him to the human side of him, staring at Derek.  
"You don't touch her." He growled, his eyes still the yellow shade as Derek stood up.  
"She came in here." Derek defended himself, his eyes trying not to shift.  
"How is she supposed to know this is your house?" He practically cried, him too mad to realize what happened to Clara.  
"Scott," Derek began, only for him to lose interest as Scott looked down to Clara, her head looking towards the door.  
Running down the steps, he landed next to Clara as her laid her on her back, seeing her eyes closed as her head was tilt towards him. Feeling for a pulse, a weak one stood as he soon discovered that her neck was broken, him knowing it was a matter of time before she died. He just lost her once, twice, possibly three times, causing him to shut his eyes, pulling out his phone as he began to call for an ambulance.  
"-broken neck, weak pulse, possibly going to die in a few minutes. Hurry." He finished his call, putting his phone down as he tried not to cry, at least keeping it together as Derek stood at the top of the stairs.  
"If she dies, you will go to jail. I'm not going to lie for you and say that she accidentally fell down 'cause that's not what happened. I'm going to say that you pushed her down on purpose, knowing she would break her neck, soon dying. It's going to look like you murdered her, Derek, because that's what you are- a murderer." Scott said, looking into her eyes the whole time as he heard Derek shift.  
"If you do, I'll kill you. I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek simply replied, not expecting him to answer, but he did.  
"And then they'll put you away for two murders- mine," He looked up at Derek, his eyes following as he looked down into Clara's. "And her's."

When the ambulance arrived, the police came along, seeing what was the source of her breaking her neck and being on the verge of life and death. Hearing Scott's story, the police arrested Derek for the attempted murder, if she was to make it out of her coma, of Clara Amenity.


	9. Chapter Nine: Surviving

**Chapter Nine: Surviving  
**  
Twisting his fingers around, them turning like a game of tag, he took a deep breath before he said, "I don't know if you can hear me but," Scott gave a shaky laugh as he continued. "I never meant for you to get hurt. You've got to believe me that I have tried to keep you away from Derek. I didn't want you to get in the crossfire, but you've got there all on your own. I tried to stop you, oh, god knows that I have tried, but you pushed through me just to sneak a peak and, and you got hurt."  
He gently closed his eyes, his eyelids barely meeting before he opened them again, hearing her heartbeat pumping slower and slower, no same beat. Slowly moving his hand towards hers, he heard the door open, his eyes chasing the figure crossing the room.  
"Scott, there's little to none of a chance of her making it. By the doctor's estimate, she won't make it through tonight in this condition. Unless she makes a sudden recovery, she'll be dead by tonight." Melissa said looking at Scott who lost hope in his eyes as she looked back down to Clara.  
"There's nothing anyone can do?" He asked, standing up as Melissa walked over to him, clearly feeling the sadness.  
"No." Melissa softly whispered as she wrapped her arm around Scott, trying to get him to feel better, which wasn't working.  
If Scott had only looked back, he would have seen Clara's hand twitch, just for a second.

Opening her eyes, she peered around the room to see no one inside, leading her to check outside the door to see no one around. Quietly shutting the door, using one hand on the handle and the other on the door, she heard the click before she walked over to the bathroom. Reaching over to pull the curtain away from the tub, she bent over, twisting on the cold water as she put in the plug, allowing the tub to fill up. Turning behind her, she closed the bathroom door, locking it before she turned back to the tub, seeing it halfway filled up. Glancing in the mirror, she brushed her hair behind her ears before taking her glasses off, setting them on the edge of the mirror. Staring at her reflection, she saw it bounce between four different people, all her. Everything was now a blur to her as she turned around, seeing the tub reflect her image, it rising to the top. Once set at her height, she twisted the knob backwards, shutting it off as the cold water ceased to drip. Slipping in her leg, she felt the cold water pierce her skin, the hair on the back of her neck standing up as she dipped her other leg in, about to submerge into the water. Letting her eyes blink once more, she went under the water before grabbing a quick breath, knowing it'd be lost soon. Her whole body was swallowed by the water, the cold water leaking out of the tub as she tried to stay under, hoping it would end soon.

Walking inside the room, he let the door swing open as he looked at the bed, seeing Clara no longer laying down on the bed. Looking around, he rushed over to the windows, seeing that it was all locked, no way for her to have gone out the window. About to look around in the hall, he felt water soak through the bottoms of his jeans, looking down to see a puddle forming. Following the trail of water, he saw that it had lead to the bathroom door, his first instinct to break down the door. Rushing to open the door, he twisted the knob, trying to open it as he saw no use to try the door knob. Gathering all of his strength, he rammed his shoulder into the door, all of his body weight being put to use. The door bounced forward a bit only to bounce back, not caving in, only leaving a slight crack from the bottom of the door. Hitting it over and over again, his shoulder was now hurting, a bruise already forming, but he wouldn't stop, even if it took him to break his shoulder to open the door. Ramming his shoulder into the door one last time, he saw it break open, splinters flying everywhere as he practically was skating in. Looking around, he saw the tub, it overflowing as he saw a body under water, the hands at the sides of the tub where they were grabbing were now loosened, the body floating around. Shocked, he instantly ran over the best he could on the wet floor, going down on his knees as he pulled her out of the water, putting her flat on her back.  
"Clara," Scott whispered as he desperately took the black hair from her face, looking for her mouth as he leaned down, hearing a faint heartbeat, almost none. "Please, no."  
"Somebody help me!" Scott screamed as he cradled her back and forth in his arms, her body laying in his arms with her head dangled back. "Somebody help me!"  
He screamed over and over again for somebody to help him, soon a nurse rushing inside, seeing Scott holding her. Grabbing her, she called for more nurses and doctors, ordering a code blue to her room.

Staring outside of the room, he watched them give her CPR just to bring the water out of her lungs, her soon throwing it up before crashing back down on the bed, unconscious. The nurse told him that she was going to be alright, then telling him how they don't know how she came out of her coma or why she tried to attempt suicide by drowning herself. After fifteen minutes of waiting, he was allowed inside after he talked to Melissa, sitting next to Clara as he saw her blue eyes look up at him.  
"I don't remember." She simply whispered, not understanding why she had to cough up water or what had happened.

"They told me you attempted suicide." Scott replied, trying to make her feel a little better.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice getting a little squeaky as she spoke to him.

"It wasn't your fault. You don't remember it. Let's forget it, alright?" Scott said to her, reaching her hand as she gave a blank look.

"Scott," She began, squeezing his hand as she looked into his eyes. "Who is Peter Hale?"


	10. Chapter Ten: Keeping Her Safe

**Chapter Ten: Keeping Her Safe**

Leaving the room, he walked down the hall, his head spinning with the question she had asked. Why would she know Peter Hale? How could she come to know his name? Possibly she saw it when she rose from the dead, or maybe she heard about him in the newspaper? Questions filled his mind, overflowing as he pushed open the hospital door, going to Stiles' jeep.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked as he saw Scott begin to rub him temple, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"You know that friend I was talking about?" Scott asked as he turned away from his temple, taking his seat belt in his left hand.

"Clara, right? You mentioned her a couple of times, well, not directly to me, but you said her name." Stiles managed to stop himself from babbling as he looked at Scott.

"She's the one I was visiting, not my mom. Anyway, she asked me a weird question." He went on, forgetting about telling him of what happened.

"And what did she ask?" Stiles asked after a minute of pure silence, nothing more but the wind that started to fill the car as he pulled away from the hospital.

"'Who is Peter Hale?'" Scott quoted, looking out his window before he turned to look at Stiles.

"That's not exactly weird, Scott." Stiles replied, not seeing the weird side of it like Scott was seeing.

"If I told you why it was weird, I'd have to start a while back." Scott said, over thinking the word, "while."

"How long ago?" Stiles asked, turning as he glanced at Scott for a second or two.

"Seven years ago," Scott said, hearing Stiles tell him to go on, so he did. "We were at the beach..."

"Let me get this straight: She is your cousin, Alexandria, who died, then came back to life, and then died again only to come back to life to have to change who she was because everyone would see her differently?" Stiles asked, wanting to see if he heard correctly was Scott was saying.

"Look, she always dies and always comes back to life. She forgets everything about her past, her Alexandria side, but remembers Peter, who she has never met? If you don't see what's weird about this, than you are seriously screwed, my friend." Scott said, not wanting to correct him on the deaths, even though it was screaming for him to do so.

"You think that she is something else?" Stiles asked, dodging his questions with another question.

"I'm not sure yet, but she tried to do something today and she doesn't even remember it at all." Scott said, frustrated that he couldn't figure out what was happening.

"What did she try to do?" Stiles asked, keeping his eyes on the road, hoping to reach their destination soon.

"She tried to kill herself, Stiles." Scott growled, clearly upset about talking about her attempt on suicide.

"She would have just bounced back to life, wouldn't she?" Stiles claimed, thinking about the life and death, life being on her side.

"We don't know how many times she can die and come back to life. For all we know, the next time she dies will be permanent," Scott looked over at Stiles, his eyes darkening as he whispered, "And I don't want to take that chance, Stiles."

"Got it. No taking chances." Stiles gave himself a mental note as he pulled next to Scott's house, dropping him off.

"Could you check on Clara again? I want to make sure that she is safe and if I find anything," Scott slammed the jeep door shut, leaning over as he looked at Stiles, finishing to say, "If I find anything I'll call you."

Without a single word, Scott backed away from Stiles' jeep, which took off about fifteen seconds after Scott said his last words to him.

Opening her eyes, she saw an unfamiliar face sitting next to her as she turned her head to see their eyes staring back into her's. Giving a small smile, she slowly moved up as she asked, "Are you one of Scott's friends?"

"Stiles." He simply said, looking as she took the covers off her, getting up to go over to the bathroom.

"Tell me if anyone comes in, alright?" She asked him as she continued to the bathroom, taking off her hospital gown to lower it to her waist.

"Um," Stiles backed up the farthest he could in his seat, unsure on how to react at Clara basically getting naked in front of him.

"Oh, be quiet. It's not like I'm going to show you anything." She mumbled as peeled back a bandage to check the wound she got when she fell down the stairs.

"That's good. That's very good 'cause Scott would kill me if I was, I mean, if you were, we'll, if I saw you naked, he'd basically shoot me." Stiles tried to find the right words, almost saying, "Scott would basically bite me," but he'd be giving too much away.

"That's weird." Clara mumbled as she fully took off her bandage, feeling the spot where a cut used to be, but was now healed.

"What?" Stiles asked, wanting to see what was weird, but not wanting to see her naked.

"I used to have a cut right here and now it's completely healed. Must have been small." She said, pulling her hospital gown back on before she turned around, see Stiles start to worry.

"I have to call someone." Stiles said, practically running out of the room, leaving Clara alone.

"Scott, I think she's a werewolf." Stiles said once he heard the phone being answered.

"What? How?" Scott started to ask millions of questions, but calmed down to a few.

"A scratch- a cut she had healed. Tell me that doesn't scream werewolf." Stiles almost screamed out "werewolf" but the people around him would have him as their main attention.

"Before we jump to conclusions, can we figure out what else she can do? Just, keep watch of her and make sure nothing happens." Scott ordered, hanging up as Stiles sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Make sure nothing happens. Got it." He said to himself as he opened the door only to see Clara holding a knife in her hand, one wrist bloody as the other one had the knife just at the edge.

Running over, Stiles fought over the knife as he shouted, "Can I get some help in here?"

After calming her down, Stiles saw Scott running down the hall as he saw all the nurses and doctors heading to Clara's room. With his hands bloody, Scott began to worry only for Stiles to stop him from going inside.

"Scott, she's something more than a werewolf," Stiles began, seeing the worry in Scott's eyes as he finished. "She's suicidal."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Meeting The Ex

**Chapter Eleven: Meeting The Ex**

Looking out the window, she watched people go in and out of the hospital, some with crutches, others with casts, but all of them had the same frown on their face. Her hair dangled across her neck, keeping anyone from seeing her face as she heard footsteps come in her room. Taking a guess, a brilliant guess, she said, "Do you know why everyone is frowning, Scott?"  
"Why?" He simply asked as he walked closer to her as she took one last look outside before turning around, putting her arms at her sides.  
"Because everyone is alone." She said, passing him as she walked over to her bed, sitting down as she looked at her bandage around her wrist.  
"Not everyone is alone. Some people just haven't found their mate, yet." Scott said, relating the lover as a mate, only to have Clara catch up on it.  
"In England they say mate means pal, like their friend, but here it means lover, like your girlfriend, or boyfriend, or husband," Clara stood back up, circling Scott as she said each word, surrounding him, reaching his ear as she whispered, "Or wife."  
"Some people have a different idea of the meaning." Scott replied, watching her walk around him like predator circling it's prey before it would attack, jumping on it just before it took it's life, killing it.  
"Animals have mates just us, Scott. Did you know that wolves have mates, but they don't have them like humans do. No," Clara looked into his eyes as she whispered, "Their mate is always going to be their mate. Forever a mate to one, not allowing to have another, or to crush someone's heart. A mate is forever, Scott."  
"Maybe it's good to have a mate forever. It's not like you're going to die anytime soon, or maybe you'd take your life just to rid yourself of that one person, your mate." Scott said, stepping away from Clara as she tilted her head, her hair falling to one side as she watched him.  
"Sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself just to rid the beast." Clara said, her eyes drifting to the bed as she walked over, sliding her legs under the blanket.  
"Humans don't have to stay with their mate forever. They have choices- ones to leave, ones to stay, ones to die, ones to kill, and ones to live." Scott said as he sat in the chair next to Clara, her looking upon him as her eyes slowly gazed out the window.  
"Humans are allowed to run away from their mate, to break their heart. Animals can't do that, you see. They have to love someone forever, as long as they live. An animal can not simply break a heart just to stay away from a on going relationship, Scott. They must kill one of the two in the couple to separate them from their mate, just to have the separation from a forever relationship. Better to not have one with a person who doesn't love you than have one at all. You know that better than us all, Scott. You've loved more than one, but something is telling you not to, as the bridge will collapse, both of you separated forever. Better to let the bridge stay, a choice, than to let the bridge fall, nothing to pick from." Clara turned over as she saw Scott disappear out of her vision, him leaving the room once he was out of the chair.  
"Better to live a lie than to live the truth." She whispered, her head going down on her pillow once she heard the door shut.

"Stiles, why doesn't he love me like I love him? He turns away once I turn to him and he brushes me from him as if a newspaper flying in the wind." Clara asked, slipping out of bed as she walked over to the bathroom, hearing someone come in her room.  
"He is your cousin, therefore the connection cut." Stiles said, trying to sound brilliant, but his words scrambling around.  
"Do you love me, Stiles?" She asked, turning to him as he looked back at her, shocked of what she had just asked him.  
"You do, don't you, but you are his best friend and you don't want to have that taken away. You want to touch me like no one has, to lay your lips on mine, to be the one next to me when I wake up in the morning. Stiles," She walked over to him, pushing him back in the chair next to her bed as she pulled her hospital gown up a little, just enough to put her knees on his lap, sitting in the chair. "He is trying to keep us apart."  
She cupped his face with her right hand, her left hand going on his shoulder as she leaned into his lips, kissing him softly as she pulled back. He grabbed her shoulder, his other hand grabbing her back as he kissed her back, a spark flying as their lips touched, both of them kissing each other back.  
"Cla-" Scott's voice rang out, stopping them from kissing as she turned to look at him, a smile forming on her face as Stiles looked at his best friend in fear, like the whole world stopped turning and everything had froze in one place.  
"Hello, Scott." She whispered, as she felt Stiles put her arms on her, letting her off his lap as he saw Scott run out of the room, surprised and angry at what happened.  
As they both left, Clara stared at the door to see a woman come inside, her walking up to her as she raised her hand, hitting Clara across the face, making her fall to the floor.  
"You've hurt, Scott," She said, grabbing Clara's hair as she pulled her up, looking into her eyes as she whispered, "My name's Allison."  
She hit her across the face again, Clara falling to the floor as she didn't even have a chance to look up before Allison dropped next to her, slapping her over and over again. With another slap, Clara felt her face start to burn before a punch hit her, knocking her head around as she spit out blood, a few more punches hitting her. Allison grabbed Clara's hair, slamming her face on the floor over and over again, stopping to whisper into Clara's ear a few words.  
"Don't expect anyone to feel sorry for you. You've had this coming from the minute you stepped in Beacon Hills, Clara." Allison slammed Clara's face into the ground once more, Clara blacking out as Allison stood up, leaving the room as blood covered the floor.  
"I couldn't fin-" Stiles began to say as he walked in the room, seeing a bloody, bruised, and beaten Clara on the floor, him in shock before he went into action, sliding next to Clara as he shouted. "Somebody help me!"


	12. Chapter Twelve: Inside Her Mind

**Chapter Twelve: Inside Her Mind  
**  
"What happened to her?" Scott asked as he came inside, seeing Stiles sitting in a chair next to her, his elbow on the arm of the chair, his chin in his hand.  
"When you left, I came back to talk to her and found her on the floor, blood everywhere, her face bruised with a few cuts, and it looked like she was beaten. She was left only for five minutes alone, Scott. Someone was seriously angry at her to have almost killed her. Scott," Stiles got out of his chair, walking over to Scott who stared at Clara, her face completely bruised with a few cuts along her cheek. "The doctor told me that she went into a coma and she might not make it out. All we're left on is praying and miracles."  
Scott slid passed Stiles, sitting down in the chair as he held onto Clara's hand, his thumb circling around her palm as Stiles understood that he should leave. Once the door shut, Scott let a few tears slide down his cheek as he held her hand tightly in his.

Waking up, she looked around as she realized that she was barefoot, laying in a pile of leaves in the woods wearing a Flare Pleat Bustier dress, her hair surrounding her shoulders. Making her way to a few voices and lights, she saw Stiles being led away from the woods with Sheriff Stilinski grabbing his shoulder, a few officer's following them as they left an area. Looking back, she saw Scott against a tree, moving away as he made his way out of the woods, the opposite way of Stiles and the others. Watch him go around trees, she saw him about to use his inhaler, only to be knocked back by deer running at him. Getting up, he took out his phone, looking for his inhaler once the deer had passed. Clara watched as he came across half of a dead body, falling down only to have a creature with red eyes growl behind him. She watched as he desperately tried to get away, clawing as he was bit, the creature tossing him aside, Scott running away from the wild beast. Running and running, he made it to a road only to be almost hit by a red car. She watched him stay in the road, panting as he lifted up his shirt to expose a bite mark.  
Suddenly the scene changed, her standing in the middle of a warehouse, or some building, and she saw a man on the ground, staring at Scott as another man was a few feet from Scott. A woman was on the ground, surrounded by a black circle that Scott seemed to have trouble getting through. She watched his hands press against an invisible wall, as it looked, with him trying to get through. With his eyes being the same brown that she loved, she watched them change, her eyes focusing as they switched around the colors, finally becoming a dark red as he finally got through, the circle breaking. She watched the whole room as they watched Scott, a fear inside them all, even if they didn't show it. Once again, the scene changed, bringing Clara into the middle of a street, in front of Scott's house. Walking across, she walked up to the door, twisting the doorknob as she stepped inside, the same normal house that was always there. Stopping, she heard a whisper in her ear, it saying, "Scott McCall is a werewolf. It's your decision to accept him or to deny him. Be careful of what you choose as it will affect your future. Not his, but yours. Make the right choice, Clara. I only hope that you won't betray your decision based on what you feel for him."  
Her eyes shutting, she opened them to lean upwards, gasping as she tried to breath, her feeling like a safe was on top of her, her lungs preventing her from breathing. Her eyes shut once again, opening them to get off the bed, seeing herself laying on the bed as she watched a nurse come inside to see that the machine, my heartbeat, was just a flat line. The woman screamed, "Code blue," over and over again as doctor's and nurse's had huddled around me. Standing away from herself, they watched them work on Clara, trying to revive her as Scott appeared at the door, his mother keeping him back as they watched them try to bring back Clara.  
"Call it." One of the doctors said, taking off his gloves as a nurse gave the time, writing it down.  
Clara watched as Scott fell into his mother's arms, not believing what had happened as Melissa went down with him. She watched as Melissa comforted Scott, him watching as they raised a sheet over her body, everyone leaving the room. Clara had died and she had witnessed the death, her thinking it was a dream, but it was as real as ever.

Clara had walked around the hospital, trying to tell everyone that she was alive, but no one could hear her voice, nevertheless see her. Giving up, she turned around to see Scott walking down the hall, opening the door to Clara's hospital room. She followed him, seeing Scott next to her body as he raised her arm, a tear going down his cheek.  
"The reason why I am here is because I don't want to go to your funeral again. I don't want to see your body in the coffin, them burying you, and then you walking up, getting out of the ground, if you even do come back to life. I don't want to have to make a new person for you just because this one died. I- I want you to be the same Clara, the one that is my friend, no matter what has happened before this. I want you to know that what I am doing is to assure that you can stay young a little longer, to heal faster, to live a better life even if I think that it is a curse. Derek says it's the only way to assure you the same life, and I want to keep this life as Clara." Scott said, opening his mouth as he put it around her arm, biting down as he formed a bite mark on her arm, starting to draw blood before he pulled away.  
Suddenly a light came over Clara, her leaving the scene as she gasped, opening her eyes as she saw Scott standing over her, smiling as he looked upon her.  
"Scott, I know what you are. I know that you are a werewolf and I accept it." Clara said, her hand cupping his cheek as he became surprised, letting her have her arm back.  
"How?" Scott asked, a surprise look on his face as he looked into her eyes.  
"In my mind, I saw what happened, how you were bit, and then I saw what you become, what happens due to that bite. Scott," Clara got out of the bed, standing as she held Scott's hand. "The wolf already has a mate in mind, no matter who it is."  
Looking down at her bite, she wrapped her arms around him before she slipped back into the bed, Scott going to tell them that she was alive.


End file.
